


Intruder Alert

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip, Spiders, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: An unexpected guest has broken into Ushijima's apartment. The problem now is that Sakusa is the only one there and it's up to Ushijima to rescue him.Will either of them make it out of this alive? Or will they fall prey to this mysterious intruder?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	Intruder Alert

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and had a dumb thought last night, so I wrote this mess this morning.  
> Inspired by [this one Haikyuubu.](https://kuromantic.tumblr.com/post/611420064656261121/haikyuubu-chapter-38-sakusas-problem)
> 
> If there are any mistakes, let me know.

`> Kiyoomi: There’s an intruder in the apartment. Please come help me.`

`> Wakatoshi: Shouldn’t you call the police then?`

`> Kiyoomi: We can’t trust the police. It’s too dangerous. Please hurry home and help me. I’m hiding in the bedroom.`

Ushijima’s brow furrowed with concern as he reread the text messages on his way home from practice. Sakusa had come to visit him for the weekend and Ushijima had been looking forward to spending time with him after being apart. He had just made it back to the locker room when he had gotten the first text and he was out the door, not even bothering to shower, by the time the second was received. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what sort of situation was happening at the apartment, but he was glad to hear that Sakusa was safe at least.

Far too slow for his liking, the train finally pulled to a stop and Ushijima could’ve switched to track and field with how swiftly he sprinted as he made his way home. He took the stairs two at a time as he hurried up to his apartment, still managing to give a quick greeting to the nice grandma who lived on the floor below him that he exchanged gardening tips with. Ushijima was ready to barge in, but recalled how Sakusa said the situation was dangerous and took a moment to calm himself down instead. He pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully.

Nothing.

His heart feared the worst, but he continued to stay calm as he carefully unlocked the door. A peek inside showed nothing out of place in the living room aside from the tv still being on, likely from before Sakusa was interrupted by whoever this intruder was. Ushijima opened the door further, found no one in sight, and let out a small sigh of relief as he brought his bag in and set it down gently by the door. He quickly slipped off his shoes, not wanting to make any unnecessary noises as he crept through his living room and to the kitchen. There was nothing out of place in there either and Ushijima felt his anticipation grow.

A rustling noise was heard and his head snapped in its direction. It seemed like it was coming from his bedroom and his heart beat like thunder in his chest when he realized this. Ushijima couldn’t risk rushing in foolishly and causing whoever was in there with Sakusa to make a rash decision, but he still did his best to hurry over as quietly as possible. Like earlier, he opened the door to his room and peeked inside. The lights were on, but he could see no movements or shadows and he inched further inside, opening the door fully.

Still nothing.

Ushijima remained on guard though. He tiptoed into the room and swiftly checked behind the door. He then went to check beneath his bed and behind the curtains, but found nothing there either. He finally set his attention on the closet. Knowing that it was the only place left unchecked in the room, Ushijima took a deep breath, silently praying that Sakusa was still alright. His hand hovered over the door knob and he took another deep breath as he carefully opened it a crack. There seemed to be nothing and he was about to peek in when the door was suddenly ripped away from him. He leapt back in surprise, hands up for whatever may come, but froze when he felt arms wrapped around him and a familiar head of black hair burrowed into his chest.

“Oh my god, you’re finally home,” came the muffled words. “I thought I was gonna die in there.”

Ushijima calmed down immediately when his brain registered who it was. He wrapped his arms around his shaking boyfriend, pulling him close as he rubbed circles on his back. He hummed quietly as he waited for Sakusa to calm down, kissing the top of his head to remind him that he was still there with him. He then carefully guided them over to the bed and sat them down, still holding Sakusa close to his chest.

“It’s alright,” he said. “You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Sakusa nodded and Ushijima leaned down to kiss his forehead. He relaxed considerably in his arms and Ushijima did the same.

“Tell me what happened,” he continued. “Where’s the intruder? Are they still here?”

Sakusa sighed. “Well, I was watching tv when I got up and went to the bathroom,” he explained. He looked down at his hands and the next words were shaky. “It came in through the window and it was horrifying, Wakatoshi-kun. Horrifying!” He shook his head furiously. “I managed to lock it in the bathroom, but I was still scared, so I went and hid in the closet, just to be safe. That’s when I managed to text you. It’s been quiet ever since, so I’m not sure if it’s still there or not and I don’t want to check.”

Sakusa clutched Ushijima’s shirt tightly, pleading for Ushijima not to go. Ushijima hugged him once more and began humming again until he calmed down.

“It’s alright. You’re safe,” Ushijima reassured. “I’ll make sure everything is okay.”

Ushijima pulled Sakusa back, holding his face within his hands. He smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, a promise to always protect him. He then carefully shifted Sakusa so that he was now sitting on the bed and got up. Sakusa grabbed his hand to pull him back and Ushijima lifted it up to place a kiss to the back of it before letting go.

“It’ll be okay,” he said. “Everything will be okay.”

Sakusa sighed and nodded, watching anxiously as Ushijima made his way to the bathroom across the hall. Like he had done earlier, he opened the door just enough so he could peek inside and he heard Sakusa gasp as he did so. Seeing no movement, he opened it up further until he could get his entire head through and scanned the room from top to bottom. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary here either and he was about to assume that the intruder had made their way back out through the window, when he spotted it upon the floor.

“Ah.”

Ushijima’s shoulders sagged with relief as he stepped back and closed the door. Sakusa was now watching him from the top of the bed and said nothing when Ushijima disappeared down the hall. He then returned with a sheet of paper in hand, still as calm as can be, and went into the bathroom without a care.

“Hello there,” Ushijima said as he knelt down. “It seems you’ve accidentally wandered into the wrong place, friend. Let me help you out.”

Placing the paper on the floor, the spider, not even the size of a pinhead, skittered away from the paper.

“Be careful!” Sakusa cried. “It’s dangerous!”

Ushijima nodded in agreeance, but he gave a subtle wink to the spider, reassuring it that he knew it was of no harm. As if somehow understanding him, the spider returned and crawled onto the paper, staying still as Ushijima lifted it up. Sakusa gave another gasp as he saw what was happening, torn between wanting to hide and wanting to make sure Ushijima was alright. His love for Ushijima won out and he followed him at a distance as he made his way to the balcony.

Ushijima scanned through his plants, trying to find one that was a suitable place for his new friend, and decided on his new pot of sunflowers that he had only just planted a fortnight before. He set the paper down gently on the soft soil and the little spider immediately scurried away. Ushijima gave it a wave as it went off into the world and turned his attention back to Sakusa who was watching nervously through the glass door.

“Is it gone? Are we safe?”

Ushijima smiled and nodded. “We’re safe.”

“Good,” Sakusa sighed. “Good.” He seemed content for a moment, but Sakusa soon frowned and Ushijima was filled with worry once again. “Go take a shower,” he commanded. “Why would you hug me before taking a shower?”

Ushijima blinked. “You said it was an emergency. I hurried home for you.”

“Yes and I’m thankful, but now, I’m covered in your sweat.” Sakusa paused. “Actually, I need to shower again. You can stay out there until I’m done.”

Before Ushijima could protest, Sakusa had closed the door on him. It was still unlocked, but Ushijima complied and stayed outside, watching as Sakusa hurried to the bathroom. Sighing, Ushijima turned his attention to his plants, checking over each of them, until the little spider from earlier approached him.

Ushijima gave it a nod. It appeared to do the same, seemingly understanding his thoughts, and Ushijima smiled.

“I’m glad someone was thankful for my efficiency.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/619109226180165632/intruder-alert)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1264976016272998402?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
